scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek
November of 9th, 2003 Disney: October the 23d, 2014 |in= Non-Disney: The Daleks Looney Tunes: Back in Action Disney: Big Hero 6 |index= Daleks stories }}The Daleks are a species of robotized sapient aliens from Planet Skaro in Earth-5556. Description In their home universe, the Daleks are a species of highly-advanced galactic conquerors who admire nothing so much as hatred and consider themselves the supreme beings out of all of creation, with their sole ambition being to exterminate all other forms of life. Best-known for their highly distinctive metal casings and weaponry and for their nasal-voiced cries of "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!", the Daleks are among the Doctor's greatest enemies. Two Daleks were once imprisoned in Area 52 by the Tamers of Nonhuman Threats; it is possible that they were native to the , but more likely that they were stranded dimensional travelers, considering that the hypothetical Daleks have not otherwise been known to attempt to invade Earth — which would be quite a surprising state of affairs indeed, knowing the Daleks' disposition. At any rate, the two Daleks escaped in the chaos of Marvin the Martian's escape from the facility. Possibly related is the fact that Joe Torcivia was, by 2019, sufficiently aware of the Daleks' existence to make fun of the Sect of the Silver-Shelled Snails by noting they must be "even less deadly than Daleks" (whose — former — inability to climb stairs was a source of great amusement to the blogger). As such, they were known to Lord Vortech, who, as part of his plan to find the Foundation Elements and control the entire multiverse, recruited a number of Daleks among other interdimensional villains, with several acting as the Dark Lord Sauron's minions. However, he did so without the Dalek Emperor's knowledge. The Emperor, still unaware of Vortech's plans and existence, acquired one of the Keystones, the Scale, by himself, and used it as a weapon against the heroic trio of Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, from whom he wished to extract information about the Doctor. Naturally, however, his plan failed and he was shrunk with the Scale to a minuscule size without managing to find out any relevant information. In the , the Daleks exist as fictional characters, with Hiro Hamada owning an action figure depicting a Dalek. It is known that if they were ever to meet, the Daleks and one of the Continuum's denizens (Lord Dominator) would become locked in a never-ending war as the Daleks failed to defeat Dominator but refused to surrender to anyone. Behind the scenes The Daleks debuted in the Doctor Who episode The Daleks in 1963. Their first incursion into Disney lore (which far postdates appearances of their enemy the Doctor) was in 2014, as a toy glimpsed in the film Big Hero 6. The next year, they had a prominent role in the massive crossover video game LEGO Dimensions. They had previously made a memorable, albeit brief, appearance in the non-Disney production Looney Tunes: Back in Action, considered canon on this Wiki due to being set in the same continuity as Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Francisco Angones also mentioned them on Frank Angones and the Suspenders of Disbelief, where he showcased his theory of what a war between them and Wander Over Yonder's Lord Dominator might look like if they did not live in different universes. Joe Torcivia had his in-universe counterpart mention them in the Comments Section of his own blog, Joe Torcivia's The Issue At Hand, as part of a comparison meant to make fun of the Sect of the Silver-Shelled Snails (Link). Voice Actors * Louis Kiss & Mark Tavares (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Nicholas Briggs (classic voice since 2005; including LEGO Dimensions) Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional Characters Category:2017 Continuum Category:Earth-5556 Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Nations Category:Minor Characters Category:Daleks